Escaping Sighs
by Notebookinherlap
Summary: "It's nice to be on the other end of the teasing for a little while." - Ally has fun reversing the roles in her relationship with Austin.


Escaping Sighs

It's been 15 minutes. She's stood here for 15 minutes. Waiting. Waiting for the one and only Austin Moon to finish his drawing and take her to get new supplies for the fridge upstairs. She looks over from her position leaning against the counter and curses how he's so adorable with this tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration that she can't be mad at him for too long. A small smile graces her lips as she sees him run his hand through his hair in frustration. She grins as she sees him realise that his previous action has messed up what he claims is 'hour's worth of perfection!'. A sigh accidentally escapes her lips as she realises just how bad she has it for the up and coming popstar sat at her piano. The said blonde haired boy turns his face to look her and she can see his eyebrows knit in confusion as he wonders what has made her sound so … defeated.

"You okay Als?"

Another sigh escapes her lips as her insides turn slightly to jelly as she hears him shorten her name in the way that she's said is only acceptable for him to do so. The sigh only makes him more confused however as he now turns his whole body to face her.

"Ally? What's up? You upset? Stuck on a lyric? A melody? Oh god, please please please tell me that it's not a Trish and Dez problem? You know what happens when we get caught in the middle of one of their arguments!"

The brunette giggles at his worried rant and shrugs her shoulders in answer to all his questions. She knew that not letting him what was 'up' with her straight away was a bit mean but she couldn't stop herself - a worried Austin was even cuter than a non-worried Austin. He was far too adorable for his own good. She watches as she he starts to jig his right leg up and down at the same time as using his left arm to rub the back of his neck, two things that he did whilst he was nervous. He stares into her eyes as his voice carries on in a gentle tone.

"Ally, honey, you know you can talk to me right? I'm here whenever you need me. You know that? Why do you think I never let you out of my sight? I want to make sure that you're always safe and have people around you that care for you. So if you want to talk … I'm here. Sat on this bench. Waiting, Okay?"

She wants to run across the room and kiss him senseless but she knows that she can get more out of him if she keeps quiet, so she does. She nods her head slowly, using every fibre of her being to keep her from grinning massively and turns her body so that the counter is now in front of her and her eyes are seeing the doors to the store she's currently in charge of. She hears the unmistakable scrape of the piano bench along the floor as he stands up and starts to come closer to where she's now ducked down looking for her song book.

The footsteps of the seventeen year old stop two steps behind and to the right of her and a smirk graces her lips as she stands and opens her song book, pretending to write her innermost emotions. Her ears pick up yet another sigh, only this time it's not escaping from her lips – it's escaping from his. She can see in the glass of the door in front of her that he's still stood two steps behind her and he's still looking incredibly incredibly cute. His shoulders are slightly hunched as his hands are buried as deep as they will go into the pockets of his jeans. His hair is messed up and as she watches it gets messed up that little bit more as his fingers move through it yet again. She sees that his eyes are looking towards her, as if just looking at her and willing for her to turn around then she will. Luckily he hasn't realised just how reflective the door is because if he had he would have seen the grin covering her face and her little prank would be completely ruined.

He calls her name and she melts again, she can hear something in his voice that lets her know that when he thinks she's upset, he is too. She knows she should be feeling really bad right now but hearing the pain in his voice only makes her that little bit happier. She can tell how much he cares for her and she's not joking when she says that that is what gets her up in the morning. Just the thought of having someone who likes her so much that they feel it too when she's upset – or even just pretending to be – makes her all kinds of happy. The third contented sigh of the day slips from her lips as she physically shivers from the good thoughts of the blonde race through her mind.

A groan comes from behind her and she feels almost proud how her acting skills have gotten so good lately that she can pretend without even trying. The sandy blonde behind her shuffles slightly and she can see his hand in the corner of her eye as his tries to steal the leather bound book from beneath her fingers. She's too quick for him however as she snaps the book shut and shoves it down the counter, far away from either of their reaches. He breaks the silence by letting out another groan and starts to talk to her in a voice that can almost be called a whimper.

"I thought we'd moved past the whole _'don't touch my book_!' thing Ally."

She shrugs her shoulder and turns as if to walk up the stairs to the practice room but is caught off guard as his arms wrap themselves around her waist and his face nestles itself into her hair. His warmth almost makes her give up her mock anger, almost. As much as she wants to succumb to the craving she has to turn herself and let her own arms snake around his body, she's having too much fun having him act like a lost puppy.

She can feel the vibrations against her chest as he mumbles incoherent words into her hair.

"Speak up Austin. You got lost in my hair."

He moved his head down a little so that his chin rests on her shoulder and whispers in her ear "I want to be your book. You can trust me."

His voice is so sincere that she lets out another shiver and her throat goes dry. She can feel herself caving, the craving to kiss him his getting too great, she can barely keep herself together anymore. But the show must go on. He presses a kiss into the crook of her neck and she can hardly remember why she's supposedly in a mood, but she sets her eyes on the stairs in the corner of the store and she gains her strength. She interlaces her fingers with his at her hips briefly before pushing his hands by his sides and striding as quick as she can in her heeled boots towards the wooden steps. She turns briefly to see a look of shock and confusion on the poor boys face as he stares at her from across the room. As she ascends the stairs she quickly decides that being a tease is fun, if she carries on the way she's going he'll be wrapped around her little finger in no time.

Barely a second after she has seated herself the couch beneath the window in her much loved practice room the cunning brunette is greeted by a panting blonde in the door way. He's mumbling something about how he can't believe he's going to do this and that he's plan better work. The next thing she knows he's knelt in front of her, clasping her hands in his and is practically begging her.

"This is killing me! What's made you so upset?! At first I thought it was just something that you'd tell me about and I could help you with, but then you started ignoring me, and then you walked away! You walked away when I was kissing your neck and I know how much you love it when I kiss you there! So then I thought that it was something I did, then I realised it was something I did, then I knew I had to apologise and so … here I am. I'm sorry Ally, I'm begging you, please just talk to me?!"

She decides that she can't fight it anymore and finally lets her eagerly awaiting smile consume her face. Leaning forward she gently places a kiss to his lips and whispers "You didn't take me to the shops when you said you would".

Pulling back she watches as his face changes from one of confusion to one of annoyance "What? Ally I've been going out of my mind thinking I'd done or said something really wrong and it was all just cause I didn't take you to the supermarket? That's pure evil!"

A giggle escapes her lips and she replies "I wanted to see how far you would go if you thought I was mad at you, you passed my test. It's nice to be on the other end of the teasing for a little while." Her lips move themselves into a smirk as he stares bemused at her.

"One the other end? Ally you are the biggest tease ever! I only tease you cause you tease me first, what with all your short skirts and many applications of lip gloss! You drive me crazy."

"Nuh uh Austin! That's not fair, my skirts are not short and I only wear lip gloss every now and then. You are the tease. You're the one who gets really close and pulls away at the last minute, you are the one that cuts make out sessions short for pizza, you are the one that looks so damn cute without even trying!" She sits up straight, getting so close to him that their foreheads are touching and stares straight into his gorgeous brown eyes.

He stares straight back and at the same time they both let sighs escape from their lips. "Whatever, we're both teases. I'll love you whatever cause I know that I'll get a kiss, even if it is after a lot of pestering from me and teasing from you." The boy now wears a smirk himself as she playfully swats his arm.

"I'll still love you too, even if you are a tease"

**Hey Sorry if it's not too great! It honestly was not planned and it was a spur of the moment story :D I hope you like it, I really love this pairing and thought I would just have fun with it! **

**Much love! x**


End file.
